Have a Little Faith in Me
by hollytiger
Summary: When Jess is first introduced to the group in 7th year, the guys think there’s something wrong when she ignores them. But what happens when Seamus gets the real story out of her and decides to have a little faith in her? OOTP and Jessica Black Series spo


Have a Little Faith in Me 

By

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Seamus Finnegan or any other Harry Potter character. Jessica Black is my creation.

Summary: When Jess is first introduced to the group in 7th year, the guys think there's something wrong when she ignores them. But what happens when Seamus gets the real story out of her and decides to have a little faith in her? OOTP spoilers.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, did you hear?" asked Lavender Brown as she made her way into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"About the exchange student?" asked Harry. "Yeah, we heard. 

"Probably some stuck-up transfer who can have their way," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they're nice," said Ginny.

The train pulled to a stop in front of Hogsmeade Station and the students piled out.

"Has anyone caught a glimpse of her yet?" asked Harry. They saw Hagrid and waved to him as they climbed into the first carriage.

"How did you know the transfer was a girl?" asked Seamus Finnegan, who joined them in their luscious carriage. 

"I'm Head Boy," said Harry, who pulled out his badge and pinned it on. The others laughed at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces as he pinned it on. "Dumbledore told me."

Even though Ron had been a prefect in fifth year, he declined his duties in sixth, and passed them on to Harry. Harry and Hermione had been officially dubbed Head Boy and Head Girl, as it was their 7th and final year.

"So it is a girl then?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded and she squealed.

"Yes, she's a 7th year too, but I don't know which house she will be sorted into," said Harry. The carriage pulled up the steps of the school and they all piled out and climbed the steps to the entrance hall.

"Potter! Granger! A word with you, if you please," said Prof. McGonagall, who was standing near the Great hall.

"Yes Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I've just received word that the transfer student is being sorted into Gryffindor, since you and Nr. Potter will be sharing a dormitory together," said Prof. McGonagall. 

"She just arrived via the Floo Network since it would be highly odd for her to travel from America with her things without receiving stares from muggles. She is currently using the restroom, and should be coming back shortly. Ah! Here she is!"

A girl in purple robes walked up to Prof. McGonagall. She had brownish blonde hair that went down just past her shoulders. The ends were streaked with blonde and red highlights. She adjusted her gold-rimmed glasses, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement as she greeted the two heads.

"You must be Harry and Hermione," she said, her American accent waving in. "I'm Jessica Black, nice to meet you both."

"Jessica has been appointed a prefect, so she will be helping Mr. Finnegan with the recruitment for the N.E.W.T.'S. study sessions," said Prof. McGonagall.

"Shall we go in?" asked Hermione. "I am starving!"

"Me too," said Jess. "Plus, I need to set up a time with Seamus to plan our schedule."

The three Gryffindors walked inside, and everyone stopped and stared at the new girl. Jess ignored the stares coming from the guys, a few drooling as they noticed how large her, ahem, chest was. They sat down and joined the other seventh years and Ginny and introductions were passed around.

"So Jess, tell us a little about yourself," said Seamus.

"Well, I was actually born in England but when I was one, my father was sent away somewhere and my mother couldn't raise me on her own, so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in America. They're a witch and wizard, my aunt and uncle, so naturally they had me on the list for 'Salem Academy for the Gifted,' or as we would call it "Salem School of Witchcraft and Sorcery," said Jess.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Dean.

"As matter of fact I do," said Jess. "I'm a chaser."

"Cool!" said Ginny. "Me too!"

"Are both your parents British?" asked Seamus. Jess nodded.

"Yeah, my dad died though a few years ago in some accident and my mom still lives in the same house she's lived in for the past 17 years."

Harry though for a minute. _"Could she be Sirius' daughter? And whose her mother?"_

"Uh, Jess, what was your dad's name?" asked Harry. Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't remember. Mom never really talked too much about him when I talked to her. I guess it was too painful of a memory."

The doors opened and the first years came in, one by one. As the sorting began, Jess kept her eyes off of Harry and them and focused on the staff and first years. After the first years were all sorted, Dumbledore made a few announcements and introduced Jess to everyone.

"I hope you will make her feel at home. Welcome Miss Black." Jess nodded her head and sat down as the hall applauded for her. The food appeared and Jess scarfed some food down and exited the hall to her dorms before some people even started.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Ron, who was stuffing food in his face.

"I dunno," said Harry. "I hope I didn't say something to offend her."

"Just shake it off Harry," said Dean. "She's a girl, they're all like that." 

"HEY!" cried the girls.

* * *

Jess avoided talking to everyone for the next few weeks, only saying hello to them once on occasion during class. She sat on her bed one night in her private bedroom, staring at a photo album, the wizard pictures moving back and forth. The one she focused on was a picture of her mom and dad's wedding day. Her mom was talking with another woman, and her dad was kidding around with a dark-haired man as they teased her mom for being superstitious about the ceremony. She looked up towards the ceiling.

"Dad? If you're listening, and I know you are," began Jess, who grinned. "I just want to say that Mom and I love you and miss you very much. I know we met the one time a couple years ago briefly, but you were my father and I love you very much. Mom really misses your jokes about her outfits and disguises." Jess laughed for a minute.

"But I almost blew it last week. Harry asked me who you and Mom really were during Arithmacy and I almost told him. I can't stand it having to lie," she said. "I feel so dirty and sinful."

A knock came at the door and the door opened.

"Jess?"

__

When the road gets dark   
And you can no longer see   
Let my love throw a spark   
Have a little faith in me   


"Seamus? What are you doing here?" she asked, shutting the photo album. He made his way over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I came to see how you were. I missed you."

"You? Miss me?" she scoffed. "Or are you curious about that too besides my family history?"

"Hey, that's Potter, not me, and you know it. Besides, I really, really, missed you."

Jess burst into tears and fell into his open arms.

"Oh Seamus, Harry's right. Sirius was my father! And I almost told Harry that too!"

And when the tears you cry   
Are all you can believe   
Give these loving arms a try baby   
Have a little faith in me   


"Shhh… it's okay Jess," said Seamus as he held her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

"Whose your mom?" he asked a minute later. "You never told me that either."

"Arabella Figg is my mom. Everyone thinks she is a squib. That's a cover-up."

He nodded and continued to hold her.

__

  
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   


"Seamus?" asked Jess. "I missed you too." He grinned and they laid back on the bed, holding each other for hours. It was about Midnight when someone spoke again.

__

  
When your secret heart   
Cannot speak so easily   
From a whisper start   
To have a little faith in me   


"Jess? Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Just you and me?"

"I dunno," said Jess. "Will you shut up and kiss me?"

He did.

__

  
And when your back's against the wall   
Just turn around and you will see   
I will catch your fall   
Have a little faith in me   


* * *

"Well, it's about time you two," said Dean.

"What do you mean?" asked Seamus as he and Jess came into the Gryffindor common room the next morning, smiling and holding hands.

"You hooked up man!" said Dean. "SWEET! I won the bet."

__

  
"WHAT BET!?" Jess and Seamus cried, both of them fuming.

"The guys and I pulled a bet to see how long it would take for you to drag Jess out of solitude and another one on when you guys hooked up. I said before Halloween so I won."

Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   


"Oh, that's all?"

"That's all."

"Well then Seamus, I guess we'll have to do it more often." 

They walked out hand in hand, leaving Dean and the others open-mouthed.

"What did you imply about doing it?" asked Seamus, who wiggled his eyebrows. Jess lightly slapped him.

"I meant us having a little faith in each other. And you definitely have a little faith in me."

Seamus kissed her and she grinned.

"I love you Seamus."

__

I've been loving you for such a long time   
Expecting nothing in return   


"I love you too Jess. And I DEFINITELY have faith in you. In us."

He squeezed her hand lightly and they walked out and down the path to Hogsmeade, starting their new life together.

Just for you to have a little faith in me   
You know time, time is our friend   
I will hold you up, I will hold you up   
Your love gives me strength enough   
Have a little faith in me


End file.
